


blink and you'll miss it (it's already gone)

by prettywellfunded



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Drunk Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Not!Fic, girl!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettywellfunded/pseuds/prettywellfunded
Summary: Mob-boss!Tony takes his daughter's safety very seriously. No school, no friends, and with her body changing, certainly no boyfriends.But he has a compromise to offer – two nights a week, she can have his top enforcer see to her needs. And if he's there as well…she probably won't remember.(Petra is very young in this story and liquored up without her clear knowledge. She enjoys what happens but isn't asked beforehand and, in the moment, is entirely unable to consent)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 164





	blink and you'll miss it (it's already gone)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on discord, 8/27/2020. I'll probably backdate this eventually.
> 
> I've wanted to post some of my better discord rambles on ao3 for a while, but I kept being held up by reformatting them into "real" fic (instead of not!fic). some of those stories naturally lend themselves to conversion, but others don't, so I decided to stop trying to force an unnatural change.
> 
> Therefore, this doesn't read like one of my normal fics. I've cleaned up the formatting and revised some bits, but it has its own rhythm from being shared in real time.

so, I was thinking about wanting to write Tony/Bucky/girl!Peter where both Tony and Bucky are kind of Not Good, and girl!Peter is pretty young. then my brain was like, "make it incest?" because I'm going to hell, and that got me here:

Petra is mob-boss!Tony's little girl. Only child, adored, pampered, spoiled rotten, largely kept out of the family business.

Petra doesn't know her mom. She's not even sure...well, just, no one talks about it. They Don't Talk About It in a very conspicuous way. When Pete was really young, it didn't bother her – she didn't even notice, surrounded by people who catered to every whim. 

When she grew old enough to understand that she _should_ have a mom (or, at very least, understand why she didn't), she began to ask questions that were received very...poorly. 

Her dad got cold and angry, and everyone else became tightlipped, pretending they didn't even hear her.

She stops asking.

When puberty hits, Petra has few people she can talk to about it. She's surrounded by men, and she's homeschooled. Ms. Pepper is always so busy, and Natasha is... terrifying. 

It's her bodyguard, Happy, that she eventually confesses to.

Petra knows what's _happening_ to her, of course. She's smart and she has access to the internet, but she can't leave the house without an escort, so someone has to take her to get training bras, buy hygiene products, and add them to the household shopping, that kind of thing. 

It's not like Happy's _thrilled_ about the duty. By the time he gets the picture they're both red-faced and stuttering but _he's_ her closest thing to a mother figure, always fussing and taking care. 

So he complains the whole way to the ladies' store but blusters and barks orders until the shop women get Petra what she needs and Happy averts his eyes from all the underthings. Soon, the bathroom cabinets overflow with tampons and pads, painkillers and heating pads, chocolate and ice cream and anything he can think of to make her more comfortable.

And for a year or two, that's it – her entire welcome to womanhood: an embarrassed but considerate middle-aged bodyguard and the internet.

*

Petra witnesses the exact moment when her dad realizes she's growing up.

He's always distracted, always busy, always tired. She sees him all the time, but it's rare for _him_ to see _her_. His mind is always half on something else.

So one day, when he actually does bother to look up from what he's reading, she notices when his eyes don't make it all the way to her face.

They get kind of...stuck. Petra graduated to an A cup recently, and she's still self-conscious about the change. 

Her dad stares at her chest for a moment, words dying in his throat, and Petra's face gets hot. She crosses her arms over her boobs and he snaps out of it, eyes seeking out her face and the moment's done.

Except that it's _not_. She finds him watching her whenever they're in the same room. It's such a sudden change, this level of attention, that she can't pretend she doesn't see the cause.

It makes Petra feel nervous, and funny inside. A little sick, but also like...buzzing. 

She's always loved having her dad's attention, because it's so _rare_. 

She knows her dad loves her, she does. He's just too important to spend time with his daughter.

Months go by, and she almost gets used to the feeling. Having her dad's eyes on her, and knowing why, and even liking it. They eat dinner now, just the two of them, not every night but more often, and it's nice.

One night, he invites someone else to join them for dinner, which is...weird. It's not strange to have other people around – there are _always_ people in the room, servants and lieutenants and guards. Her dad has dinner with other guests on occasion, but that's business. Petra's not allowed.

When Petra does have dinner with her dad, no one ever, ever joins them at the table.

Until today.

Even stranger, it's not like....Ms. Pepper, or Uncle Rhodey, or someone her dad's started dating and wants her to pretend that she likes.

It's Bucky Barnes, her dad's most dangerous enforcer. The one most of the household is afraid of.

Not that _Petra's_ scared of Bucky, really. He was always really nice when she was little, brought her candy, pulled quarters from her ears, and made her laugh. She thinks it's the only time she's seen him smile.

She's always had a little bit of a crush.

Dinner is weird, with stilted small talk. Her dad and Bucky act as though this is routine, and Petra knows that she can't ask questions the way that she wants to. Her dad will tell her when he's ready, not before, and she'll only be scolded for asking.

After dinner, they move into the living room. Her dad signals someone to bring them drinks, then dismisses the help.

Petra's shocked when three glasses are brought, not just two.

"You're growing up," her dad says. "You need to start getting a taste for grown-up things."

Bucky sits down next to Petra and gives her a friendly smile, encouraging. Both men watch, a little amused, as she sputters through her first sip of scotch. The warmth goes straight to her belly and it's pleasant, but they both laugh when she puts it on the table and pushes it away.

"Petra," her dad says after a minute, "You're becoming a woman."

Blood rushes to Petra's face and she slides a mortified look at their guest. Her father never _once_ acknowledged this out loud between the two of them. He chooses _now_?

"Dad...."

"I imagine you're already dreaming about boyfriends – you might even have one, if our family were more…conventional."

This is going somewhere, but she's not sure she can see the destination. 

"You understand that I can't let that happen. For your safety."

"Yeah, dad, I know." It's the same reason Petra can't go to school or have friends over or birthday parties or...Petra knows very well what she _can't_ have. Story of her entire life.

"You're such a good girl. I want you to have everything, whatever you want. It just wouldn't be safe."

"I _know_ ," Petra says, not sure why they're having this discussion in front of Bucky or why he has to rub it in when she already said she understands.

"That's why I'm giving you Barnes. Not as a replacement for Happy, but let's say…two evenings a week."

Petra darts a look at Bucky, who's watching her reaction. 

Her reaction....which is....confused. "You're giving me another...bodyguard?"

"You understand, I trust Barnes only second to myself."

Petra looks between the two men for a second. "Yeah – I, um. What's happening?"

"And you like him," her dad continues, ignoring the question. "You always have. He's the only one I would trust with you."

Petra turns and looks at Bucky, who is half-facing her and definitely closer than he was before. His fingers tug a lock of her hair, once, reminiscent of the way he used to tease when she was a kid.

"You scared of me, doll?"

Petra swallows, looks to her dad, but he's away mixing another drink at the bar.

"N-no."

She didn't used to be – he was her favorite, but then she got older and heard whispered rumors of what he was, what he did.

And now, he's...the only one her dad will 'trust her with.'

Her dad, who hands her a glass of something pink that's sweet and fruity and sharp and warm.

"I think you're fibbing, but I'll let it slide," Bucky says. Petra sucks down some more juice – a nervous habit. If something's in her hand, she will drink it. "What do you think your dad would do if I hurt you?"

Petra slides a look at her father, who's watching with intent eyes.

"He'd take you out back and shoot you like a rabid dog," she recites. Her dad smiles a little, but Bucky grins. She remembers, suddenly, how funny some people found that when she was younger.

Well, at least…Bucky always laughed. Her dad, too. 

Other people, not so much; _no one_ had mistaken it for a simple figure of speech.

"That's right," Bucky says. 

He plucks the empty glass out of her hand. He sets it aside, and Petra wonders…when did she finish it? She feels really strange.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" Petra hears Bucky ask. There's a big hand on her cheek, then stroking her hair, and he's looking at her carefully. Everything feels warm and soft and friendly, and he grins. 

"Good girl," Bucky says, and pulls Petra into his lap. She squirms a little bit as he wraps her up in his arms – he's so big, and pretty, and makes her feel tiny.

"You are tiny," he says, and his voice is so deep she can feel it rumble through her. 

He pets her like a kitten and it makes her want to purr. 

And then his mouth – oh. Kissing. They're kissing now.

Petra loses track of time – she feels wrapped in cotton, floating, like, floating on how nice it feels as big hands touch her and lips nibble against hers and the room gently rocks like the sea. There are breathy sounds – hers, she's making high soft breathy sounds, and Bucky is murmuring nice things against her ear. 

At first when the world tilts and spins, Petra thinks – thinks it's just her head

But then Bucky murmurs, "sh, sh, I've got ya," and Petra realizes she's in his arms and he's carrying her down the hall.

Her own bed is familiar and comforting in the dim light and Bucky's careful as he lays her down. He's over her, huge palm cradling her cheek as he studies her face.

"How you feeling, sweet pea?"

Petra feels her face heat, and he's looking at her – waiting for her to say something?

"Hmm?"

His face splits in a grin and he laughs a bit. 

So pretty – no one'd ever be scared of him if they knew he was _this_ pretty.

"I'll take that under advisement," he says, and she's confused but he sounds nice and happy, and it's good.

"You warm, doll?"

She is warm, she's – her skin's all tingly and she feels hot from inside. She picks at her shirt fretfully, then it's gone, hands helping take it away. The cool air feels nice, and so does the tight squeeze of her bra releasing

"Pretty baby," Bucky murmurs, and Petra arches up against the feel of warm hands, pet like a cat and it feels so nice.

She blinks and there's warm weight on top of her – Bucky, skin, his chest bare under her hands and against her torso and she sighs with a happy sound.

"You like that, kitten?" he asks, and yes, yes, she likes that. He kisses her again and their legs tangle together.

She blinks, and she's out of breath and she's achy between her legs and _he's_ between them. She's squeezing his waist between her knees and her panties are soaking wet.

"Bucky," she gasps, clinging, confused, feeling like she missed a step, then he's gone and she's grasping for him – too far, too far, come back!

She blinks and he's on her again like he never left but there's something – something – she's bare _there_ and so is he and everything's slippery and shivery and nice and – 

Bucky groans in her ear.

"You're so _wet_ , sweetheart," he says, and then there's something else. Petra looks, sees – sees –

"Daddy?"

Bucky turns her head so she can't look that way and he kisses her mouth and reaches between her legs...

She blinks and gasps and pants and it feels...it feels...achy-stretchy pushing inside and she squirms and clings to broad shoulders and Bucky says, "It's okay, you're fine, you're such a good girl – "

She blinks and aches and his hips are pressed against her, flat against her. She squirms, skewered open and hurty and pinned. She squirms and flexes around what's in her and Bucky moans.

"Does that feel good, baby? Do you like my dick?"

"Y-you – you – "

"Yeah, that's me in you." And he shifts and grinds and she _gasps_.

She blinks and a body is rocking above her, in her – sore, achy, wet – and she clamps hold with her knees and grinds her hips up where it feels good –

" _Fuck_ "

She blinks and the bed is tapping against the wall and Bucky's grunting and Petra's sighing and there's a wet slap whenever their bodies meet.

Petra blinks. She's panting so fast she feels dizzy and Bucky's kneeling up, slamming into her quick and smooth. Petra's noises aren't gasps or sighs, they sound _hurt_ but she doesn't feel hurt.

She sees something – Bucky's hand grips her face and keeps her head from turning.

He looks a little scary now, again, and he is _fucking her_ and how did that even happen –

She blinks and there are fingers in her mouth and she's panting and trembling and he's touching and thrusting and then the pleasure gets so big it pulls her down and drowns her.

She blinks and she's panting into Bucky's throat and everything is still and hot and she's sore and confused and

there's a sound

and Bucky's hand is big and tight on her neck, keeping her face there in the dark

there's something – 

she's sore, and she makes a noise of complaint when something touches where she's sorest, probes and – 

Bucky pins her against him with two hands until it stops.

"Ssshh, sweetheart, you're alright, you're just fine," Bucky says, big rough warm hands petting skin as the room becomes still and their bodies cool off and Petra starts to shiver.

She blinks and someone's tucking covers up high and tight. Petra clings to a pillow, grumbles, settles with a hand in her hair and a kiss to her forehead

and falls asleep.


End file.
